Oishii Oishii
|artist = Wanko Ni Mero Mero |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic April 27, 2017 (NOW) VIPMADE November 24, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |mode = Duet |dg = -/ |alt = VIPMADE (Italian Exclusive) |nogm = 3 (Classic/VIPMADE) |mc = Caribbean Green/Light Orange |pc = Mountain Meadow/Trendy Pink-Wisteria |audio = |gc = / |lc = (VIPMADE) |pictos = 94 (Classic/VIPMADE) |dura = 3:14 |perf = Shirley Henault (P2) Lorenzo Ostuni (VIPMADE) |nowc = Oishii OishiiVIP (VIPMADE) }}Wanko Ni Mero Mero tarafından "Oishii Oishii" , , ve ' de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik P1 P1, iki ince tavşan gibi kulağı olan, yeşilimsi mavimsi renkli bir göbeğe, iki büyük siyah göze ve bir gülümsemeye sahip yüzen yeşilimsi bir masmavi yaratıktır. Kolları açık beyaz renktedir ve iki eldiveni vardır; sol elinde siyah, sağ elinde altın bir tane. Bacaksız ve havaya kaldırabilir. Cinsiyeti bilinmiyor. P2 P2 uzun pembe saçlı bir kız, yeşil halkalar ile altın bir şapka, altın bir tişört, yeşil bir eldiven, bir su ve kırmızı kuşak, şeker desenleriyle hafif bir mor etek, su ve koyu pembe çizgili tozluk ve pembe ayak bileği patik ve üst kısmında altın sarısı tank kürk. Oishii Coach 1.png|P1 Oishii Coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE VIPMADE rutininin koçu, daha iyi Favij olarak bilinen İtalyan YouTuber Lorenzo Ostuni'dir. Kısa kahverengi saçlı, siyah bir kafa bandı, beyaz kollu mavi bir ceket, siyah ve beyaz ayakkabılar ve koyu kırmızı kot pantolon giyiyor. Arka Plan Rutin, diğer yıldızlara ve reçellere kaplanan fuşya bir yıldız içeren pembe bir arka planla başlar. Sonra, kendinden geçmiş yüz ifadeleri olan antropomorfik tatlılar içeren bir şekerleme alanına geçer. Bu tatlılar, bir şekerli elmayı, dairesel girdap popları, küçük sarı emicileri ve bükülmüş lolipopları içerir. Yan tarafta, atlayan kek ve jelatin kabarcıkları bulunur. Manzara öne çıktıktan sonra, dilimlenmiş şeker tekerleklerinde bir sıra şeritli şeker parçaları sola kayar. Daha sonra, arka plan mavi şeker dilimlerinin kapladığı büyük pembe yıldızdan oluşur. Köprü boyunca, beyaz şimşek ile ayrılan iki arka plan vardır: sol taraf sebze ve brokoliyi gösterirken, sağ taraf yeşil kekler ve festoon ile birlikte yeşil akan lolipoplar ve daha büyük kırmızı-beyaz bir lolipop gösterir. Son korodan sonra, tarla, yanlarında diğer jöleler ve şeker kamışı olan bir şeker yolunun yanı sıra, zencefilli keklerin ve arka planda büyük bir dondurmanın yerini alır. Gold Moves Classic ve VIPMADE rutinlerinde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: *P1: Elinizi ters yönlerde sallayın. *P2: Sağ ayağınız yukarı bakarken sağa bakarken ellerinizi ters yönlerde sallayın. OishiiGM.png|All Gold Moves OishiiOishiiGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists Oishii Oishii appears in the following playlists: *Eastern Inspirations *Sweet Beats *Kawaii *Beats from the Far East *All Songs K-R *Duet *Beats from the Far East *Duet *Unlimited F-J Trivia * P1 ve P2 rutinleri ayrı ayrı kaydedildi. Bu, her dansçıya tek başına dans ettiğini gösteren E3 2016'da Masterclass sahnesi tarafından kanıtlandı. ** Ayrıca P1 ve P2'nin ekranın iki tarafında dans ettiği VIPMADE modeli ile de kanıtlanmıştır. Galeri Game Files Oishii.png|''Oishii Oishii'' OishiiVIP_Cover_Generic.png|''Oishii Oishii'' (VIPMADE) oishii cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) oishiivip cover albumcoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE) Oishii_Albumbkg.png| album background Oishiioishii_banner_bkg_35.png| menu banner Oishii_cover@2x.jpg| cover OishiiP1Ava.png|P1 s avatar 200544.png|P1 s golden avatar 300544.png|P1 s diamond avatar OishiiP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar OishiiPictograms.png|Pictograms Oishii photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots OhisiiMenu.png|''Oishii Oishii'' im the menu Promotional Images oishii promo image.png|Promotional image found on Wanko Ni Mero Mero s Instagram account Behind The Scenes Oishii_p1_bts.png|Behind the scenes of P1 2017 kawaii dancer bts.png|Behind the scenes of P2 Sketch_OISHII.png|P2 s concept art Others Oishii_Oishii_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Oishii_Oishii_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Oishii Glitch.gif|P2 s glove glitch FB_IMG_1479384452615.jpg|Favij with his VIPMADE version Videos Official Audio Oishii Oishii (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Oishii Oishii - Gameplay Teaser (US) Oishii Oishii - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Oishii Oishii - Wanko Ni Mero Mero - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Oishii Oishii - 5 Stars Oishii Oishii - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Oishii Oishii Oishii Oishii - Just Dance 2019 'VIPMADE' Just Dance 2017 Oishii Oishii (VIPMADE Favij) References Site Navigation es:Oishii Oishii en:Oishii Oishii Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Japonca Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Wanko Ni Mero Mero Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance V.I.P Şarkıları Kategori:Tom Salta Şarkıları Kategori:Ubisoft Şarkıları Kategori:Shirley Henault